Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a rear projector, and more particularly, it relates to a projector and a rear projector each including a laser beam generation portion.
Description of the Background Art
A projector including a laser beam generation portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent. Laying-Open No. 2009-258569, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No, 2009-258569 discloses a projector module (projector) including a laser diode outputting a laser beam, a projector scanning means scanning the laser beam and projecting an image on a projection area, a beam sensing means receiving the laser beam reflected by a measurement object and a control means detecting that the measurement object has touched the projected image such as a button when the beam sensing means receives the laser beam.
In the projector module (projector) according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-258569, however, the control means is configured to detect that the measurement object has touched the projected image when the beam sensing means receives the laser beam, and hence the same may disadvantageously detect the touch operation of the measurement object on a false position if the beam sensing means receives the laser beam reflected by the measurement object on a position other than a touch position while the measurement object approaches the touch position of the projected image such as a button. Therefore, the control portion may not precisely detect the touch operation of the measurement object.